Technologies of analyzing a video captured by a camera and tracking a moving object in the video to analyze the motion of the moving object are known. In sport video analysis, for example, a video of a game such as a soccer game or a rugby game is captured to analyze the motion of the players or the motion of a ball, and the user can analyze a certain scene of the game or use the analysis as information for reinforcing the team.
To correctly analyze the motion of a moving object, it is important to accurately estimate the position of the moving object at each instant of time. However, in a video captured by a camera, in some cases, a moving object being tracked cannot be detected for a certain time period because of occlusion, or because the moving object moves away from the capture range of the camera. In this case, it is difficult to accurately estimate the position of the moving object at each instant of time by only using a video captured by a camera, and thus, further improvements are needed.